candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wildoneshelper/Different issues and different problems
I'm going to sum up all the issues that I'm going to bring up here and problems that I also want to bring up here. For the difficulty template, I'm really sorry that it angers a lot of people. However, I think people need patience to let changes to take place. The first change will take place on this Friday. Please poke me if such discussions have started since or before this Tuesday. I think the template is not an act of selfishness, because it does not say you cannot edit it. However, if more than 3 people are supporting the proposal, the changes will be made. That means, if you proposed a change and more than 2 people seconded you, a change will take place. Why I have to set this to three days is because I want to make sure everyone has time to express their opinions. One day is not enough because you may not know if the person is suffering from sickness which makes him/her unable to express his/her opinions for a little period of time and you may not know if the person is free or not, whether he/she is encountering a lot of homework, office work etc. Therefore, I think 3 days will do. If too many days are given, people will start to complain that the government is not efficient. However, I would like to say sorry that. For the reason why you don't make changes in pages individually is because I want to make sure the difficulty is discussed thoroughly and is considered by the community. Moreover, this can ensure that every individual is respected. I may not support what you think, but I will support you to voice out your opinions. I think the main point to separate the difficulty from the template is to make pages unprotected, so as to make a better environment for users to edit. The template also has a basic aim to prevent any edit wars. To me, I think difficulty should be discussed, rather than to be judged alone. If you think the difficulty is not too good to describe the level, just speak out, but wait for 3 days. Moreover, changing the difficulty every time will result angers among people. I think we all know that the best solution to grade a difficulty is through compromising. Discussions are really important to make a consensus. I repeat, this is not selfishness, but to make sure every opinion is respected and the difficulty is following what the community is thinking about. I think everyone should know that the best way to entertain a user is to lean on what the community is about. I repeat, difficulty should be decided by the community, and this may take days to finish. The main key to enable this function is to ensure COMMUNICATION around this wiki and DEMOCRACY in this wiki. If you think the difficulty of a level is overrated, PLEASE discuss and the change may be committed after 3 days if more than 70% of the people is supporting the proposal. I repeat, if you think the difficulty of a level is overrated, PLEASE discuss and the change may be committed after 3 days if more than 70% of the people is supporting the proposal. I SOLEMNLY repeat, if you think the difficulty of a level is overrated, PLEASE discuss and the change may be committed after 3 days if more than 70% of the people is supporting the proposal. The purpose of setting up this template is to ensure that the difficulty is judged by the community. If a proposal is left unnoticed, please write a message in my talk page. Finally, the best way to solve this dispute is to disable the difficulty, and to end autocracy in Candy Crush Saga Wiki. I may hold a poll tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I don't know if anyone is understanding what I've said. Imamadmad may replenish some to what I've said. Please support me to what I'm doing, because I just really want to satisfy the community and attract more readers. If some pages are marked in a different difficulty than in the poll, this will really scare the people away. For level 377 and 419, I'm sure these two levels will be downgraded to "very hard" after 2 days. And the difficulty should not have an upper limit. The game should have many hard levels, or else the game will be too easy and too boring. Therefore, it is possible to see a lot of levels being marked "considerably hard" and "hard", as to introduce some levels will be a challenge to players. I'm confident that this dispute will end, and I think the wiki will not end up in separating the wiki into two, which is not beneficial to anyone. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs